Sequel to Technicolor
by EternusX229
Summary: Like the titles implies, this the sequel to my previous story called Technicolor. I own no POT content.


"_Mmm…Ko-" _

"_It's okay Fuji. I'm here. I'll always be here."_

"No…"

"_Did you honestly think you were worth it all?"_

"_I thought you loved me?"_

"_Love? No, you were just my sex toy."_

Fuji quickly sat up throwing whatever was covering him. He was sweating. He bit his bottom lip and placed his hand over his forehead in pain. _'Already a bad start to a new day, a damn headache and another damn nightmare.'_ He thought as he looked down at his body with a groan. Red marks and bruises were vivid throughout his light complexion. It was because last night, he had- he adverted his gaze to the side of the bed finding it empty. He lightly chuckled to himself.

What more could he have expected from a rich Bochama? He felt a great amount of anger and sadness weld up together inside of him. His fingers became cold against his hot and sweaty forehead. His heart ached. He thought, for a second that last night would be the night that someone would rescue him of this sadness he had hid from everyone. Rescue him from the shameful nights of calling strangers more than twice to fill the emptiness inside him. He felt his throat hurt and his eyes burn. He tried so very hard not to let his vulnerable side show, but no one was here now. Maybe just a little.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt gross, degraded, disgusting; he'd do anything to erase his pain and this was the only way. He heard a sound come from what seemed to be the bathroom. He gasped in shock at the sudden sound and wiped his tear away. '_He-He's still here?' _Fuji covered himself and lay back down onto the bed that looked small last night but was actually bigger than he thought. The door opened and he closed his eyes, his heart racing inside of him, resounding in his ears. He opened one eye and peeked at the half naked man with a towel around his waist.

The man walked towards the bed and sat next to him, he quickly shut his eye without it being noticeable and felt his hands become cold due to his nervous state. He felt a hand brush through his hair and lips press against his cheek. The lips had begun leaving a light trail from his jawline to his earlobe. He felt his heart pounding against his hand that was pressed against his chest. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck slightly raise as he felt that cool breath against his ear. "Have breakfast with me." Fuji clenched his hand tighter not sure whether to open his eyes or not. It was obvious that the man knew he was awake. "You're beautiful, Fuji Syuusuke." With that said the man stood up and walked to a closet, throwing on some casual clothes with consisted of a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt and a light gray dress shirt. "I'll be waiting." Fuji heard and opened his eyes as he heard the door close.

He sat up looking at the door that had closed. '_Me? Beautiful?'_ he thought as shuddered upon reminiscing the way the man had whispered into his ear just moments ago. He let his lips curve into a smile and stood up letting the blankets droop off his body. He gave out a small yelp as he looked at himself in the mirror by the closet. '_This is nowhere close to beautiful!'_ he yelled at himself as he traced his body with his azure eyes. He was quite a mess. He gave out a sigh and grabbed a dry towel that was on the edge of the bed. He was going to have to take a shower. He looked around the room for his clothes and gave up when he found no trace of them anywhere.

There was a stack of clothes on the side of the bed and figured it was for him. _'Hopefully they fit.'_ He thought walking into the bathroom. He tensed up as his eyes roamed the room. It was a big bathroom. There was a tub, a shower and a Jacuzzi spread throughout the bathroom. Fuji started the water and played with the handles until he got to the right temperature.

His fingers raked through his hair as he sighed contently at the sensation of the warm water patting against his body. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he began washing his hair. '_Why is he still here?'_ he thought. _'Most men leave as soon as they're done with me.'_ He rinsed away the shampoo and began scrubbing his body._ 'Maybe I should just leave.'_ His cheeks became tinted with a crimson red hue as he remembered the way the man had pleased him last night; the way he treated him after, the way he kissed his cheek this morning. He sighed again shutting off the water. '_Why him and why me?'_ grabbing the dry towel he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and looked towards the sink.

There was a new toothbrush on the flat surface and he ripped it out of the package. "Well at least he's nice…I think." He softly said and began brushing his teeth. As soon as he finished he grabbed the black pair of boxer briefs that was on top of the stack of clothes and slid into them. It hugged his skin but it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, it felt good against his skin. He smiled softly and grabbed a pair of beige capris and slid into a black V-neck. Surprisingly, given the man's height and body size, the clothes that were handed to him felt perfectly well. He slipped his feet into the guest slippers and walked out the room feeling fresh.

A little surprised at seeing the man's back and his hands working over the stove, he slightly blushed. He walked to where he was and rest his elbows on the kitchen island separating them from each other. He watched intently as he looked at the man's hands working with the food. He smiled and lightly chuckled. The man turned around at the sudden sound and gave out a small sound of shock. Fuji laughed and waved his hand a little. "Hey." He softly said and laughed a little more as he examined the man's face. There was flour on the tip of his nose and batter smeared on his cheek. "You got a little something," Fuji brought his fingers to his own cheek and signaled. "Here."

Tezuka had his hands full so he really couldn't reach it. He tried rubbing it off on his shoulder but it was a few centimeters away. Fuji chuckled as he watched him go at it and decided to help him. He walked over to the struggling man and ran his thumb over his cheek, wiping away at the batter. His hands were on both sides of Tezuka's face, he blushed as he looked into the man's hazel eyes. They were so simple but so beautiful. Tezuka looked down at Fuji and smiled softly, noticing the blush on his face. Tezuka leaned down so he was centimeters away from the others lips. Fuji felt his heart race incredibly fast and closed his eyes, waiting for those lips to press against his. They both heard a sound go off and Fuji shot his eyes open.

He heard Tezuka clear his throat and smiled. "Good morning." He said placing a kiss on Fuji's cheek. Fuji blushed and retreated his hands from the other's face.

"Good morning…Tezuka." He softly said and leaned against the island as he watched Tezuka take out what looked like madeleine's. The scent of it wafted into his nostrils and his stomach let out a loud growl of hunger. Fuji blushed in embarrassment and Tezuka softly smiled.

"You can have a seat." Tezuka said with his back facing Fuji. He looked behind him at the large table and went to go sit. He felt slightly awkward because no one really cooks for him, except Eiji. As the thought popped into his mind he patted his front pockets and realized they weren't his pants. He stood up.

"Where's my phone?" he asked looking at Tezuka's back. Tezuka looked over his shoulder to look at Fuji and smiled.

"It's on the nightstand by the bed."

"Where are my clothes?" he asked again curiously. He hadn't seen anything that belonged to him since he woke up, well except his shoes. Tezuka turned back to the things in his hands and spread the pancake batter onto the pan. He let out a soft hum as if he were trying to gather his words.

"I asked my butler to wash them. After last night, they were a little dirty and smelled like cigarettes, I hope you don't mind." His voice sounded uncertain, like if Fuji would disapprove of his actions.

"Butler?" he heard Fuji question out loud. Tezuka nodded. '_Of course he has a butler. This place is too big for one man.' _Fuji thought. "Oh. Thank you." He headed for the room again and stopped remembering there was still a small amount of powder in the bag from last night. He hesitated for a moment. "And the drugs?" he questioned not looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka turned to look at Fuji in front of the room. "Ah, those are also with your stuff on the nightstand. Don't worry though," Fuji turned to look at Tezuka who had a smile on. "My butler didn't see them." Tezuka turned back around. Fuji felt his heart speed up again. _'Why is his smile so damn captivating?'_ he turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Sure enough, his things were there. He sighed relieved and grabbed his phone. Flipping it open he quickly dialed Eiji's number. There were about 7 missed calls from him. He must've been very worried.

The other line rang three times and there was an answer. "Hello?" Fuji spoke.

"_Fujiko! I was so worried last night. How are you? Are you okay? What happened?" _Eiji asked with much worry in his voice. Fuji smiled at his best friend.

"Ah, I'm fine. Better than fine actually." He answered. He felt weird, but a good weird. Like if, everything was going to be okay. He tried to remember the last time he felt that way after going to a club, but couldn't.

"_Eh? What happened? You sound happy. Not that I'm not happy to hear that but, it's unusual for you."_ Eiji asked.

"Ah well, he stayed." He pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed as he heard Eiji yell on the other line. He pulled the phone back to his ear after the yelling ceased.

"_That guy is really hot. I'm not gonna lie. Ow! What the hell Oishi! I'm just stating a fact!...No I'm not going to leave you! Anyway…Fuji, what are you gonna do?"_ Fuji began laughing at their small argument and looked behind him to make sure no one was there and looked back down at the nightstand.

"I don't know. He's amazing so far. He's wealthy, I can tell you that much. He lives in a penthouse suite and has a butler." Fuji explained. Fuji heard Eiji whistle in amazement.

"_Don't let this one slip then. I knew there was something wrong with him when he was sitting at the bar in a suit. Maybe he can save you Fuji. Where is he now?" _ Eiji asked. Fuji grabbed the little plastic baggie and realized there was only a little left. Maybe things would go well if he took two hits. Besides, he won't be able to talk well without feeling shy or awkward and this would definitely help him relax.

"Hm, he's making breakfast." Eiji let out another squeal, this time Fuji couldn't dodge it. His ear became slightly deaf.

"_I will never forgive you if you let this go Fuji. What are you doing talking to me then! Go have breakfast with the guy!" _ Eiji yelled out playfully. Fuji opened the little bag and picked up his keys digging out the smallest key and dipping it into the bag.

"Eiji, there's one more thing." Fuji said holding the phone between his shoulder and chin. Eiji hummed in question and Fuji bought a small amount of powder to his right nostril and sniffed it. "This guy makes me feel happy. No, he makes my heart ache in a good way." He took in another small amount and licked the tip of the key. The tip of his tongue became numb and he closed the bag again and placed it on the nightstand with his keys. "I haven't felt this way in a long time." He said softly into the phone, sniffing hard to let the powder slide down his throat.

"_Fuji. He must be the one then. Forget the past. You can't let that drag you down into this darkness."_ Eiji said a little more seriously. Fuji heard a knock on the door and he turned around. Tezuka stood at the door and looked at him with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready." Fuji smiled and nodded.

"_Aww, go. I'm gonna go too. Let me know what happens. Ja ne."_ he heard the other line click and he flipped the phone closed, placing it back on the nightstand he walked up to Tezuka and placed a hand on his cheek.

"May I?" Fuji said softly as his eyes looked into Tezuka's eyes and then his lips. Tezuka, a little surprised smiled and nodded. Fuji smiled as well and placed his lips against Tezuka's. There was such chemistry as soon their lips met that Fuji felt himself becoming high off of the kiss, their tongues weren't even touching and he felt his body becoming hot. Was it the drug he had just taken, or something else? Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's waist pulling him closer. Fuji softly moaned, feeling Tezuka slide his tongue over his bottom lip. Fuji parted his lips to let him enter and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to eventually. His heart was beating fast again for the hundredth time this morning.

Their tongues gently melted with each other. Tezuka pulled away panting and looked into Fuji's eyes that had become hazy. Fuji was also gasping for air. Tezuka let out a small laugh and pressed his lips against Fuji's again. This time it only lasted for a few seconds. "Breakfast…Syuusuke." Tezuka breathed out. Fuji frowned and nodded letting his arms fall at his sides. Tezuka smiled and retreated his hand from Fuji's waist; he grabbed Fuji's hand and led him to the table. Fuji let go of Tezuka's hand and sat down on the already pulled out chair.

Tezuka placed a plate in front of him with three pancakes and an aluminum syrup holder next to his plate. Tezuka sat across from Fuji and smiled as he looked down at his plate. "Itadakimasu." They both said in unison. They both spread some syrup on their pancakes and began eating.

"So, Fuji…" Tezuka started. Fuji looked up at him. "Do you always go to that club?" Fuji nodded, slightly embarrassed because it felt like he was agreeing that he always had sex with random people. "Hmm." Tezuka looked at his plate to cut a piece and munched away.

"What do you do, Tezuka?" Tezuka smiled and wiped his mouth.

"I run a company." Fuji blinked as he thought of which company he could possibly run for him to live so well in. "The Kunikazu Coompany." Fuji choked upon hearing the name and gulped down some water.

"I'm sorry, where?"

"Kunikazu Company." He repeated. '_No way._' Fuji thought as he looked at Tezuka's smile. The Kunikazu Company had been around for a long time. They were the most successful trade company throughout Japan. They traded with America, Russia and even Europe. Their products were very reliable and by far the best in the technology field. Many products in Japan had come to install almost anything that used technology with their products; many people trusted their items, including him. But if Fuji remembered correctly, it was also a company that was family owned which only meant that he was probably the son of the former owner.

"Tezuka…Kunimitsu. Then that means your Tezuka Kunikazu's son?" Fuji asked slightly raising his voice in shock. Tezuka smiled and shook his head.

"No, he's my grandfather. My father just about two years ago passed the company down to me." Fuji looked at him surprised. Tezuka laughed and pushed his empty plate aside and reached over to grab a madeleine. He took a bite and smiled in delight. "They came out pretty good." He said to himself.

Fuji looked down at his plate. He only had a little left so he ate what was left and wiped his mouth with the napkin. He drank some water and looked at the cup in his hand. '_Seriously, I must have some strange ass luck to be with the owner of the Kunikazu Company. Life has its strange sense of humor.'_ He thought as he spaced out. He paused and looked up at Tezuka.

"Why is the owner of such company at a club then?" Fuji asked curiously. Tezuka smiled and popped the last of the lemony pastry in his mouth. He swallowed the contents in his mouth and drank from his cup.

"I hadn't unwound in a while." Tezuka looked at Fuji and frowned slightly. Fuji looked down. His heart began to hurt. '_Am I now Tezuka's sex toy too?' _Fuji thought with his eyes closed. He didn't want that. Tezuka stood up and kneeled down next to Fuji. He placed a hand on Fuji's cheek and softly smiled. "But I'm glad I went because I found you." Tezuka whispered. Fuji looked into those hazel eyes and felt the pain in his chest subside. Tezuka placed his lips against Fuji's. Fuji closed his eyes and let Tezuka's lips take him again. Fuji slid his chair out without breaking away and stood up. Tezuka stood up with him and picked him up bridal style. Fuji broke away and wrapped his arm around Tezuka's neck.

"W-Wait," Fuji said trying to recover from the kiss and looked at Tezuka with his hazy azure orbs again. Tezuka began walking to his room and laid Fuji down onto the bed. "If you're the owner, shouldn't you be there now." Fuji's voice shaking as Tezuka's lips trailed down his neck. Tezuka let out a soft moan as Fuji's fingers tugged his messy hair.

"I don't always need to be there." Tezuka pulled away and looked down at Fuji. To his eyes, he was everything he needed. Fuji was not only stunningly beautiful but he made his heart skip a beat. Tezuka switched his position and Fuji was now on top of him straddling his hips. Fuji blinked and placed his hands on his clothed chest. "My turn," Fuji looked down at him in question. "What do you do, Syuusuke?" Fuji blushed as his given name rolled off Tezuka's tongue.

Fuji looked around the room remembering he saw two frames before he walked into the bathroom. He spotted them and looked down Tezuka. "You don't have to ask me that, do you?" Tezuka smiled shrugged.

"I want to know if who I admire is actually the person in front me." He said softly. Fuji looked down at Tezuka in shock and blushed again.

"I'm a photographer." Fuji explained. "And you have two of my best pictures hanging in this room." Tezuka sat up and leaned against the backboard.

"That's not true."

"It is."

"I don't just have two, Fuji." Fuji looked at Tezuka again a little surprised. "There are three hanging by the entrance and two in the living room. Like I said, I admire your work. They make me feel a sense of tranquility; they make my living space more serene." Fuji blushed at Tezuka's words. It was exactly why he took pictures, to make people feel calm, to show people the beauty of this world and its hidden treasures. Fuji smiled.

"I'm glad they make you feel that way, Tezuka." Tezuka smiled and placed his hands on Fuji's hips. Lost in thought he tried to form the right words into a sentence.

"Why…do you take drugs and sleep with random people?" Tezuka asked not looking at Fuji. Fuji tensed up and froze. He felt embarrassed, he felt ashamed at himself, disgusted. Tezuka looked at Fuji who looked down. He placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not judging, I'm just curious as to why someone as beautiful as you destroys themselves inside out." Fuji looked at Tezuka, his eyes filled with concern and pain.

"I…I want to erase the pain." Fuji whispered out. His voice betraying him as it broke. Tezuka ran his thumb soothingly against his cheek. He waited patiently for Fuji to continue. "A few years ago, I was with someone who took advantage of me." Fuji closed his eyes in pain remembering the horrible memory.

"_Welcome home, Kojirou." Fuji smiled at his lover. The silver haired man looked at him and smiled as he placed a kiss on his lips. _

"He told me, that he loved every day." Fuji continued.

"_Syuusuke," Saeki had said softly. Fuji looked up at him from his work. Saeki smiled and stood up to wrap his arms around Fuji. "I love you. So very much." He had whispered into Fuji's ear. Fuji smiled and placed his hands on Saeki's._

"_I love you too." _

"But one day after we did it, I woke up in the middle of the night and realized he wasn't there. I called him and another person picked up, another guy."

"_Kojirou?" Fuji had asked into the phone._

"_Oh, Kojirou's asleep. May I ask whose calling?" the man had asked him._

"_Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke." _

"_I'll let him know you called." The person hung up._

"I didn't know what was going on. I'd never heard the voice before in all my time being with him, which was four years. And then..." Fuji let a tear fall onto Tezuka's shirt.

"_Welcome home, Saeki." Fuji greeted the silver haired man looked at Fuji perplexed. He hadn't used his family name since he met him. "Where'd you go last night?" Fuji asked with a smile that was nowhere close to genuine._

"_Why did you call me?" Saeki asked in a serious tone. Fuji scoffed._

"_I'm your boyfriend!" Fuji spat out. "Who the hell answered the phone?" Fuji yelled looking at Saeki with a piercing look. Saeki sighed._

"_That's none of your business." He brushed it aside. Fuji got more upset._

"_Who was he?" Fuji yelled out. Saeki turned to look at Fuji._

"_My real Boyfriend!" Saeki yelled as he pushed Fuji aside to get to their room. Fuji looked at Saeki, shocked._

"_Then what the fuck am I?" Fuji yelled barging into the room. He looked at Saeki as he packed things into a duffle bag._

"_You're nothing to me! I've been with him longer than you!" Fuji's hands began to tremble. Saeki shoved Fuji out of his way as he reached for the door. "Did you honestly think you were worth it all?" Saeki shoved Fuji out his way as he made it to the door. _

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was beginning to cry and ran his hand through his hair soothingly.

"_What the fuck was what we had then? I thought you loved me?" Fuji whispered sadly with tears beginning to form. Saeki had opened the door to the loft that Fuji lived in. He looked at a picture frame on the wall and grabbed it taking the picture which was of them two at a park laughing. He ripped it to pieces and threw on the floor._

"_Love? No, you were just my sex toy. A really good sex toy." With that said, Saeki left slamming the door to the loft leaving Fuji alone in tears and a broken heart._

"After he said that, I hated myself for being involved with him. I felt disgusted. My best friend Eiji had to stay with me until I eased down. I found out he only stood with me because his boyfriend couldn't afford to house two so he lied to me in order for him to stay in my house. After a while, he told me to at least have fun every once in a while. To forget." The tears had begun streaming down his face. Tezuka massaged the back of his head. "I liked dancing and found it fun, but then I met a guy at the club who invited me over to his place and he gave me a pill. It made me feel like if all the pain had erased. We ended up doing it and the next day he left me a note saying 'Call me whenever you feel lonely.' He left his number and I never called him again."

"When I went to the club again I looked for people who sold pills, then another guy had given me powder and I ended up liking the feeling. But every time I slept with a guy they would all leave me, deserted, abandoned in my own darkness. I never found anyone who would stay. In the end, I got used to it. I would do it to erase and fulfill my own emptiness. I thought, I would never find anyone." Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead. "I hid myself in every piece I did. I tried to ask for help through my pictures by showing people what I really wanted. Warmth, tranquility, love." Tezuka wrapped his arm around Fuji and wiped the tears that fell down his face.

Fuji looked up at him with watery eyes. "You were the only one who stayed." He let more tears fall. "Why?" he managed to choke out. Tezuka smiled softly and kissed Fuji's forehead again.

"Because you're everything I want." Fuji sniffed and wiped his tears away, looking at Tezuka in question. "When I saw you at the club, I saw how troubled you looked; I saw a glimpse of pain and sadness. I realized how beautiful you truly were, and then when I found out your name I realized you were the one person whose work I truly admired. You're talented; you're beautiful and deep down, in pain. I want to erase your pain, Syuusuke." Fuji cried more. Tezuka smiled. "I want to be with you. Only you. Will you let me Fuji?" Tezuka asked looking into those deep ocean blue eyes. Fuji nodded and felt Tezuka place his lips on his.

Fuji broke away and hid his face into Tezuka's chest. "I look hideous." Fuji managed to chuckle out. Tezuka laughed and ran his fingers through Fuji's light brown hair.

"That's impossible." Fuji looked at Tezuka. "You're beautiful." Tezuka wiped away the rest of his tears and took a handkerchief out of his pocket wiping his nose. Fuji smiled and placed his lips on Tezuka's. Tezuka laid down again placed one hand on Fuji's waist and the other at the back of Fuji's head. Fuji smiled into the kiss. He was extremely happy. He had finally found someone who would be with him. Tezuka groaned into the kiss as he felt Fuji straddle his hips.

Tezuka licked Fuji's bottom lip and Fuji let out a soft moan as their tongues fought each other. Fuji continued straddling his hips, enjoying the sounds coming from Tezuka. Fuji dragged his fingers down to Tezuka's pants and undid the buttons. He unzipped them and broke away from the kiss to drag his tongue up Tezuka's neck. "Lift your hips." He whispered huskily into Tezuka's ear. Tezuka complied and threw them to a forgotten place within the room along with his underwear. He heard the other groan as his erection was freed and he smiled.

Fuji lifted Tezuka's shirt so that his stomach was exposed and lightly dragged his tongue down his stomach. He felt Tezuka's fingers play with his hair and chuckled. Fuji grabbed the erection in front of him and gently stroked it. Tezuka let out a groan and bit his lip as he felt Fuji's mouth engulf him. Tezuka let a soft moan escape from his parted lips and grasped Fuji's hair a bit tighter.

His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. Not once did he imagine that sleeping with someone who can make his heart pound make sex feel so much more magical.

Fuji dragged his tongue up the leaking, hard member and savored the pearly white liquid that oozed out. Tezuka groaned and felt his manhood throb painfully. He couldn't take it anymore; he'd go insane with all the sweet torture from Fuji. Tezuka sat up and placed his hands on either side of Fuji's face, bringing him up to kiss him. Fuji kept stroking the member in his hand and let go when Tezuka switched their positions. Tezuka smiled at Fuji and grabbed his wrist, turning him over so that his back was facing him. Fuji looked over his shoulder as he supported himself on his knees and hands.

Tezuka kissed his nape before removing the shirt that stopped him from going further. Tezuka dragged his tongue along Fuji's spine making Fuji shudder at the sensation. Tezuka bit Fuji's ear shell and caressed the red area with his tongue.

Tezuka slid his hand past the waistband of Fuji's capris and grabbed the erection. He softly chucked and breathed into Fuji's ear. "I haven't even touched you and you already leaking, Syuusuke." Fuji moaned feeling the hand in his pants stroke his hard member and the fingers around his neck lightly applied more pressure. He felt confined, but it was such a turn on. The way the other's hand worked at him, it felt euphoric. Fuji groaned and reached behind him to place a hand on Tezuka's cheek pulling him for a kiss. Tezuka licked his lips before placing them on Fuji's and lightly nibbled on the other's bottom lip before letting go.

"I thought you were only rough when under the influence…nng" Fuji shut his eyes and felt Tezuka squeeze him lightly. It felt so good. "But I guess you're just naturally like that." Fuji managed to breathe out. Tezuka watched as Fuji lowered his torso lower onto the bed. Fuji's hands trembled from the pleasure as they grasped at the bed sheets leaving his lower body up for Tezuka. Fuji heard a light laugh. Tezuka removed his hand from inside Fuji's capris and began sliding them off while lowering himself to Fuji's ear.

"Would you prefer nice and slow or fast and hard, Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked huskily as he slid off his capris and stroked him slowly. Fuji shut his eyes again and began breathing through his mouth. His knuckles white due to all the strength he was putting into his hands as they grasped onto the sheets. He's never had anyone treat him with such foreplay or such manner, it was the first time and he was beginning to lose all his thoughts faster. His body was begging to be treated, begging to be worked on.

"I don't care, I just want you in..ahh." Fuji moaned as he felt fingers circling his entrance. "I don't care." Fuji breathed out. Tezuka smiled and let the wetness that dripped out of Fuji coat his fingers and led them to Fuji's entrance.

"It's amazing; I don't need lotion. You've made it easy for me Syuusuke." Fuji groaned at his words and threw his hand back as Tezuka thrust in a finger hitting his prostate. Tezuka chuckled and let his lips kiss Fuji's shoulder. The drug he had taken earlier while he was on the phone with Eiji was making everything super sensitive, his blood boiled more and his heart raced faster. Tezuka stuck in another finger and grazed his fingernail lightly over Fuji's prostate making Fuji moan out louder than he probably ever has.

He dug his face into the sheet in embarrassment but all Tezuka did was laugh. Tezuka removed his fingers and licked them. "Tasty." Fuji blushed even more. Was this man really going to love him better than Saeki did? He wasn't sure but-

Tezuka turned Fuji onto his back and looked into his azure eyes. Fuji felt himself becoming lost into those lovely hazel eyes, he trailed his trembling fingers up Tezuka clothed chest and removed the shirt that separated them from skin to skin contact. Tezuka smiled in relief and Fuji trailed his hands over Tezuka's well-built chest, enjoying everything that was being displayed to him. Saeki had a well-built chest but compared to Tezuka's, it was nothing.

Fuji placed a kisses all over his chest and soon trailed them up to his mouth. Tezuka lowered his lips onto Fuji's and let his tongue find Fuji's. Tezuka placed his hand behind Fuji's head and slid himself inside Fuji. Finding it hard to break away, the blue eyed figure moaned into the kiss. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and broke away from the kiss as Tezuka hooked his arm underneath Fuji's leg and placing it on his shoulder for better access.

Fuji could believe the amount of pleasure he felt, especially in this position. He's never had anyone please him this way, Tezuka was different from all the other guys and for that he was happy. Tezuka thrust in and out of Fuji and switched their position. Fuji rest his head against the mattress and gripped the bed sheets. His moans and Tezuka's breathing filled up the room and he was certain that if he didn't quiet down someone would come in to see if everything was alright. Tezuka had a grin on his face, enjoying every noise that his new lover made. Tezuka panted and finally as he was reaching his limit.

Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead and lowered his lips onto Fuji's. His lips red from biting it too much to cease all cries he emitted. Fuji raised an arm and placed it onto Tezuka's back for support, dragging his nails onto it. He heard the other groan into the kiss and increased his rhythm. "Ah…nng…" Fuji moaned against those perfectly shaped lips and dragged his nails down Tezuka's back again. Tezuka groaned once more and broke away. Fuji let his head roll to the side and cried out as his prostate was hit. "Oh god…nng…" Tezuka chuckled a little and removed one of his arms from Fuji's leg to stroke the leaking member that lay on the slightly toned stomach of Fuji's. "Ahh…mmm…" Fuji covered his mouth with hand and moaned against it, parting his lips to bite onto his index finger.

"No..don't…" Tezuka panted as he lowered himself to Fuji's neck. "I want to hear you.." Fuji removed his hand and moaned into the ceiling. Tezuka continued stroking his hard leaking member and Fuji gripped the bed sheets tighter. His knuckles turning lighter than they already were, his hair sticking to his face and both their bodies were perspiring.

"I'm gonna come…" He panted. Tezuka thrust in and out a few more times hitting Fuji's prostate and came into Tezuka's hand. Tezuka groaned as he felt Fuji close around him and thrust in a few more times before filling Fuji up with his seed. He heard the other let out a soft groan.

Tezuka lay on top of Fuji as they both tried to catch their breath. Once he had gotten his strength, he hovered over Fuji and claimed his lips. Their tongues touching and tasting each other; Tezuka deepened the kiss. Fuji moaned into the kiss and cupped the other's cheek. They pulled away and Fuji could only manage to smile.

Tezuka chuckled and wrapped his arms around thin body. "I'll never treat you like he did. I'll love you properly, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled and told himself not to cry again. He was so happy. He wanted to be with Tezuka so much. He was sure that Eiji were to find out, he'd be happy for him too. "I'm so happy." He whispered against Tezuka's shoulder. They adjusted themselves and Fuji couldn't help but groan as Tezuka pulled out of him, letting his seed ooze out. Fuji couldn't care less, not right now. He was too happy to care.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere, I promise Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered and hugged the light brown haired man. Fuji smiled and rest his head against Tezuka's broad chest. For the first time he was going to start over. With no more darkness or sadness to cloud his heart and it was all thanks to the love and trust of this man he only met a night ago. This man that promised to love him and be there for him, he wished he could bring this amount of happiness to Tezuka. He was sure that their relationship was going to be a better memory than his last. The past year and a half had been a blur to him. From days that he could not remember and from days that he regretted, but all that would definitely change.

He smiled as he intertwined hands with his new lover and closed his eyes. His nightmares long gone, replaced by beautiful dreams of someone who now would mean the world to him.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took longer than usual. I've had this lying around in my computer for god knows how long and I had writer's block. It was horrible. But I managed to write something readable. Hopefully you liked it. If not, I understand your pain T_T Again, I am sorry, I tried. **


End file.
